tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Volcano
|Food Cost = |image = Volcano.png|Locations = Crater|parts food cost = |parts time = 21h|Special Parts = Spine}}This location is unlocked when you finish exploring Forest. * A spiral staircase has been carved into the walls of the volcano cone. * It leads up to the mouth of the fiery pit. * The hermit remembers hearing of this, these stairs were made by his people. What the purpose was, he fails to remember. * Continue * There is no other choice for you, really. This is the only part of Tinker Island you havdn’t yet explored. * You suspect that the dark shadow creatures must have a base inside the volcano. Their craft must als operate from within, somehow. * Continue * You grab the most essential provisions and gear and start the ascend. * Ascend * Close Category:Locations Riddles * Climbing the staircase is extremely boring, so your survivors start another round of riddles. * me # "You won't know when you find it, you'll hate when you lose it" #* Options: #* Money #* Sleep (You are correct! Wisdom brings new motivation! Survivors get +30 ) #* Truth #* Pain #* Power #"We meet at your first step, become one after your last. What am I?" #*Options: #*Shoes #*History #*Home #*'Ground '(You are correct! Wisdom brings new motivation! Survivors get +40 ) #*Memory #"In shining armor a knight, a treasure it guards so bright. Its lair for you is certain death, unless you can hold your breath. What is it?" #*Options: #*safe #*Dragon #*Sun #*Can #*'Oyster' (You are correct! Wisdom brings new motivation! Survivors get +50 ) #*Fire Staircase * The staircase is a monotonous affair, you go up in an endless turn to the left. But you have a feeling that soon you will reach the top, the volcano mouth. * Walk * There is still some walking left to do. You walk with determination for over an hour. A lovely view starts to appear as you ascend above the forest canopy. * Stroll ** You stroll through the spiral staircase. You feel energized by the workout. The wind picks up when you reach a certain height. Step ** The next part is tricky, parts of the staircase is damaged, you must be careful. Careful ** The tricky part isn't over yet. Try to be more alert this time. Alert ** Good, you are alert and manage to step over the damaged stairs. You continue your ascend! March ** You are able to march with great speed on the next part of the stairs. The forest canopy is now a considerable way down below. March ** You continue with your fast march towards the summit. March ** You do some marching. March And some more... March And a little bit more. March ** Now the path grows narrower, you must start treading carefully. Tread ** You have to hug 'the volcano walls for the next part. 'Hug ** The path gets extremely narrow. You trigger a small stone to fall into the depths. You get the first real impression of the height you are at. Step carefully now on. Step ** You are forced to do small steps for a while. Anything else would make you full to your deaths. Step One step at a time, right? Step Baby steps, they say. Step ** One small step for a human. One giant ... STEP ** For humankind? Step ** The path finally widens and enables a faster mode of travel. Try striding. Stride ** You make better progress now. Striding is much faster. Stride You feel confident enough and start stomping. Stomp All this stomping lifts your spirits. You feel confident again. Stomp ** You are overcome with the need for speed. You start things off with a gentle trot. Trot ** And then speed up into a jog. Jog You feel great, now you know why people do this. Time to speed things up. Run You continue to run. The altitude is now considerable. Rush ** The path rises steadily. You feel a bit out of breath, but continue to run. *** Run: (Don't click this, or you'll start again from first step) You develop a sight headache, nothing serious, so you continue to run. Rush You feel somewhat tired and dizzy, but you must keep up the pace. Sprint. Your stomach is upset. Nausea slows you down. You drop. And lose consciousness. When you finally wake uo, you are back to step 1. It must have been mountain sickness. The air is very thin up there.Sad *** Jog ''(Correct answer!!!)'' ** You slow down a bit. The air feels terribly thin up here. You slow down some more and concentrate on your breathing. Soon you will reach the top. And then you reach your destination, the mouth of the volcano! You find Crater. * Elevator for 150 * And then you reach your destination, the mouth of the volcano! * You find Crater. Special parts